1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder fuse device, and more particularly to a holder fuse device having a simplified structure for facilitating the manufacturing of the holder fuse device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical holder fuse devices have been developed and widely used today, and comprise a fuse member having two ends to be engaged into or retained by sockets.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,858 to Kazarian et al. discloses one of the typical holder fuse devices and comprises a fuse member having two planar connectors to be engaged into or retained by sockets. A complicated fuse box is required to be provided and includes one or more complicated sockets to receive and retain the planar connectors of the fuse member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,413 to Yamada et al. discloses another typical holder fuse device and comprises a fuse member having two ends to be engaged into or retained by curved or U-shaped connected terminals, which are required to be formed and bent from planar members, to form socket openings and to receive and retain the ends of the fuse member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,098 to Cheng et al. discloses a further typical holder fuse device and comprises a fuse member having two ends to be engaged into or retained by receptacles, which include a number of spring blades to retain the fuse member, and which include a complicated configuration that may not be easily manufactured.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,257 to Wang et al. discloses a still further typical holder fuse device and comprises a fuse member to be secured to a cover plate with holding sleeves, and having two ends to be engaged into or retained by curved or U-shaped connected terminals, which are required to be formed and bent from planar members, to form socket openings and to receive and retain the ends of the fuse member.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,162,098 to Cheng et al. discloses a still further typical holder fuse device and comprises a fuse member having two ends to be engaged into or retained by receptacles, which include a complicated configuration that may not be easily manufactured.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional holder fuse devices.